<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宛如拥抱着僵硬的壳 by Gummybear_826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425881">宛如拥抱着僵硬的壳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear_826/pseuds/Gummybear_826'>Gummybear_826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear_826/pseuds/Gummybear_826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「每次被捂住眼睛，他的身体总是情不自禁地发颤的样子，很可爱；一改平日张牙舞爪的执拗模样，温顺乖巧地呆在那里微张着嘴巴等待我的样子，很可爱。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>宛如拥抱着僵硬的壳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*现背私设，细节瞎掰，毫无考据。<br/>*两周年吕焕雄写给李抒澔的匿名信&amp;标题这首歌。想表达这样的情绪所以写了～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>月光隐匿在厚重密布的乌云之后，四下阴沉。</p><p>结束今天最后一支舞蹈练习，吕焕雄喘着粗气抬头望了眼悬挂的时钟，时针快要走到终点。“不知道抒澔哥现在还在吗？”吕焕雄一边拖着疲累的身子收拾背包准备离开，一边小声嘟囔着。</p><p>原本以为准备正规专辑的过程会和他们以前发行迷你专辑大同小异，但短时间内需要完成各项繁重的筹备工作还是让他们有些措手不及。团队里不乏苛求的精益求精者，自行给练习任务加码，压缩休息时间去反复打磨弥补某一处瑕疵。虽然身处不同的练习室，但这样的夜晚已经成为了他们的心照不宣。</p><p>下楼后，吕焕雄拢了拢衣服，朝着唯一亮着灯的那间练习室走去。他敲了敲门，却无人回应，李抒澔并未向往常一样给他开门然后笑嘻嘻地问「现在要回去了吗？」。吕焕雄困惑地扭开房门，房间里的人弓着背坐在钢琴前，低垂着头看不见表情，一动不动地沉默着，像是睡着了，又像是在放空发呆。</p><p>“抒澔哥...？ ”看到这幅景象，吕焕雄有些愣住了，迟疑间不知道该说些什么。</p><p>李抒澔并不抬头看他，抬起右手按下琴键，孤独的单音在安静的房间里回荡又消散。“总觉得有些累了。”李抒澔少有地说了这句泄气话。</p><p>这并不像平时的那个总是精力充沛的李抒澔。但吕焕雄回想着这几日喉咙有些发痒也还是紧逼自己张口，反复练习那几处高音段落的李抒澔，寥寥几字透露出的憔悴与无力他却又觉得是在意料之中。</p><p>「发生了什么」这种话根本无需问出口， 「还好吗」这三个字即使是问了我也做不了什么吧，吕焕雄如此想着，叹了口气走进练习室，紧挨着李抒澔坐在琴椅上。他向来不擅长讲出那些逗人开心的话，总是用行动代替言语，所以吕焕雄只是静静地坐在他身旁，头靠在他的肩膀上，以被拥抱的姿态传递体温。</p><p>沉默良久后，吕焕雄开口直言道，“但是，那些是你逃不掉的。”</p><p>“我也很心疼哥哥总是要承受那些超负荷的高压，但是你自己也知道这些是你必须去做的吧。”吕焕雄随意地按着黑白琴键，自顾自地继续说，“如果唉声叹气的话，力量就会消失掉的哦。掉眼泪你会比现在好过一点的话，我会替你保守秘密的。”吕焕雄抬起头笑着朝他调皮地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>李抒澔看着故作轻松的吕焕雄，原本紧绷的表情终于有所松动，“你这是什么直言暴击斯巴达式安慰吗？” 伸手捏了捏小孩所剩无几的脸颊肉，“我才不会像某人一样流眼泪弄湿我半边肩膀，最后哭到睡着被我抱回去。”</p><p>“呀！李抒澔我们不是说好了不再提那件事的吗？”吕焕雄佯装生气朝他挥了挥拳头，然后被他稳稳地接住。</p><p>“况且哥不是做得很好吗？我觉得是满分5分中的50分的程度。”</p><p>李抒澔哼了一声表示自己对这一评价很是认同，耳根处却悄悄地发红变烫。</p><p>“所以只要继续像这样努力就好，你脑海里想象的那些可怕画面不会发生的。”吕焕雄挣开被紧握住的双手，反过来轻柔地揉搓着他冰冷的手。</p><p>“说什么呢，小孩子就不要故作深沉地讲这些大道理。”指尖探进他的手指缝隙，又慢慢地收拢紧扣。</p><p>“还不是因为哥你总是像这样撒娇。”</p><p>李抒澔还没来得及开口反驳这句在他看来不像话的戏言，吕焕雄就紧接着说道，“但是没关系，哥可以再多依赖我一点。”</p><p>李抒澔一时愣住，鬼使神差般的冒出这句话，“那我可以再要多一点吗？”</p><p>他知道自己在得寸进尺。很多次，吕焕雄被他用单只手盖住眼睛亲吻。心情失落的时候，他的另一只手会温柔地贴在吕焕雄的后背上，一下又一下地轻抚；情迷意乱的时候，另一只手就会从衣角处伸进去，揉捏吕焕雄敏感柔软的后腰，直到他的双腿发软。</p><p>不同于平日抗拒身体接触的模样，李抒澔喜欢在亲吻时掌握主导，先低头含住他的唇瓣，润湿，然后轻轻地咬磨着，想要给他留下痕迹或者让他感受到疼痛，又好像随时会结束这个吻一般若即若离。等到吕焕雄被他吻得浑身发麻，脑袋晕乎乎地凑上去回吻着他时，他才会撬开他的牙关，微冷的舌探进口中，温柔地缠住舌尖吸吮触舔，用力贪婪地索取着每一个角落，两个人的唾液在唇舌交缠中相互融合，辗转反侧，炽热缠绵。</p><p>他们两个人都是属于言少的行动派，忘了是谁先主动凑过头去，从最初试探性的轻触浅吻，到后来煽情的唇齿相依，习惯用亲吻代替言语，吻去对方脸上的汗与泪，用吻抚平彼此灵魂上的疲惫的褶皱。但无论吻得多么动情，他一定要捂住吕焕雄的眼睛，仿佛看不见的话就可以逃离现实坠入梦境。他们心照不宣地放任彼此沉溺于这般荒诞行为，瞒着所有人暗地里继续着这自欺欺人的古怪把戏，没有人先开口去质问缘由或是索求承诺，却又深陷其中怡然自乐，李抒澔甚至有次突发奇想称其为极端虚弱状态下的快速充电行为。</p><p>但也默契地仅仅止步于此，亲吻结束，恢复视线后，两人又回到那一副吵吵闹闹兄友弟恭的日常景象。</p><p>吕焕雄了然地伸出右手捂住自己的眼睛，呼吸变得灼热，脸颊也微微泛红。他们的身体早已紧贴在一起，脸靠得很近，李抒澔甚至可以看到他脸上细致的绒毛，被捂住眼睛的他只露出直挺的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇。</p><p>「每次被捂住眼睛，他的身体总是情不自禁地发颤的样子，很可爱；一改平日张牙舞爪的幼虎模样，温顺乖巧地呆在那里微张着嘴巴等待我的样子，很可爱；明明自己才是需要被照顾的人，但面对晦暗的我，却总是能瞬间领悟那些我难以启齿的脆弱与索求，露出一副可以全盘接纳又倾其所有毫无保留的模样，说要做我坚硬的外壳保护我又直言不讳地鞭笞我，这般逞强的样子也很可爱。」</p><p>「自己是真的要栽了吧...太犯规了啊这样。 」李抒澔心不可抑制地狂跳不已，默念着。</p><p>「是什么时候，以前总是好好地跟在我身后亦步亦趋的小孩，已经长大了这么多呢？还是说是自己变了，放任自己在他面前破绽百出？明明是以前的自己可以一声不吭硬抗住的伤痛，但是故意在他面前露出痛苦难耐的神情，等待他向我投来心疼怜惜的目光，小小的一双手轻柔地附在我的膝盖上；疲累的时候也不再强颜欢笑，沉默着垮下脸，冷着眼神刻意走到他身旁彰显存在感，浑身上下都在向他无声叫嚣着索求安抚；取得一些小进步的时候也忍不住跑到他身前晃荡，然后再从善如流地享受他字里行间透露出来的夸赞和崇拜。」</p><p>索性不再去想这些无法用逻辑和分析解答的问题，李抒澔妥协般放下对自己的紧逼与较劲，目光不再闪烁，把他的手拿下来，紧紧地握在掌心。</p><p>突然恢复视线的吕焕雄有些不知所措，怔怔地对上他突然变得认真的表情，还没来得及问出声嘴唇上就传来温热柔软的触感，像是落下誓言般的虔诚与温柔，随后亲吻落于额头，眼睛，鼻尖，叹息着轻蹭描绘他的脸庞。明明是索取的姿态，却像是一副将自己完完全全地交付出去的神情。</p><p>吕焕雄心尖狠狠地颤悠了一下，眼里雾蒙蒙的一片水润，像是真正的恋人一般，双手第一次环上李抒澔宽厚的后背，将自己完完整整地嵌于他的怀抱里，亲昵无声地回吻着。</p><p>闷雷乍起，雨随风而来，两人挽手共撑一把伞，归宿途中一路星碎，月光也终于隐约现身影，湿漉而缠绵。</p><p>End. </p><p>（自那之后，李抒澔总是时不时地打着要充电的由头向吕焕雄讨要亲吻。吕焕雄迷惑：所以这哥是确认了恋爱关系之后会变得很黏人的类型吗？）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>情人节快乐～🌹</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>